A VERY strange interview with Zim
by Lin Revil
Summary: This is a very strange interview i did with zim...only not much related to invader zim...but its still funny, so read!


(Tori is standing on a VERY brightly lit stage, standing next to Zim who is struggling as 3 sumo wrestler in too-too's jam him into his chair)  
Tori: ROLL TAPE!!  
Camera Guy: Roger  
Tori: My name is Tori, not-Ahem-Hello I'm Tori, host of the TWI show. *Looks around and sees 3 people seated in the audience: Dib, A giant tractor tire, and Wario. * Okay, wow, we've got an audience! *sits down in a chair* Anyway, I'm here to interview Zim, from the show Invader Zim.   
Zim: *taping his fingers on the chair* Why the hell did I agree to do this, uh I mean, Hello Earth Slugs!  
Wario: HEY WAIT THIS ISN'T DIB'S MANIAC MYSTERIES! *jumps out of his seat and charges out the door, but misses and tripes over anouther seat and passes out*  
Tori: Right...anyway, Zim why don't u tell the audience what you're name is, and a little about you're self.  
Zim: You just...well...Zim, I am a normal human worm baby like you.  
Tori: Then how come you have antennas and large red eyes?  
Dib: AND DON'T FORGET THE GREEN SKIN AND NO EARS!!  
Tori: DIB SHUT YOU'RE &$*(ING MOUTH OR I'LL HAVE U CARIED OUT OF HERE!!  
Dib: OH YEA?! WHAT CAN U DO?!  
Tori: You REALLY want to know?  
Dib: BRING IT ON!!   
Tori: *sigh* Okay then, *takes out her master script and changes a few things*  
Dib: *starts to get erased by a giant pencil* HELP!!  
(Dib has been erased)  
Tori: Okay, moving on. Zim...ZIM?!  
Zim: WHAT?!  
Tori: Are you ready for another question?  
Zim: No. And I'M LEAVEING!!  
Tori: You can't, you're bound to stay here.  
Zim: I never agreed to that...  
Tori: No really.... I glued to u to the chair.  
Zim: *tries to get up* Perhaps u did! But how?  
Tori: Shut up, I'm doing the interview.  
Zim: HOW DARE U TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! You...YOU....you Tori...YOU WILL BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE WHEN I TAKE OVER EARTH MWAHAHA.  
Tori: You take over earth? I thought that u were only supposed to gather information on earth so that the IRKEN ARMADA could take it over?  
Zim: How-how.... how did u...know.... that?  
Tori: I've got my sources...Now are you going to let me ask you some questions?  
Zim: I have no choice but to say yes...  
Tori: Goodie! Was it hard to get here on earth?  
Zim: No it was not.  
Tori: Hmm.well...never mind. Why exactly do you want to take over earth anyway? I mean Earth is nothing but a &#$% planet with nothing on it...  
Zim: Huh? The tallest gave me this planet as a secret mission...  
Tori: Do you want this book? It will help u take over Earth...  
Zim: What? Really! GIMMY!! *Holds out his hands*  
Tori: Here ya go *gives him a 7 million-page book written by Morton entitled: How to take over, destroy, colonize upon, invade, inroad planet Earth*  
Zim: Yay  
Tori: Sure they did. And about you're Sir Robot, what's with him?  
Zim: Gir? Gir...well...Gir is, umm. Well Gir is advanced.  
Tori: Yea, sure he is.  
Zim: ALLRIGHT! I'm slowly beginning to think that Gir is not, all that advanced. He enjoys watching the Scary Monkey Show, eating, and replacing important things with food.  
Tori: Hehe, I won the bet.  
Zim: What bet?  
Tori: Huh what? Oh. Never mind. So, where is Gir, anyway?  
Zim: Probably watching the Scar-WAIT! THATS IT! *Calls Gir on his little microphone thingy that just popped out of him back* GIR! GET OVER HERE!! I NEED HELP! THIS MANIAC HAS GLUED ME TO A CHAIR IN A STUPID LOOKING SET!!  
(Tori is watching Zim in awe)  
Zim: I'll be with you in-  
(Gir flies in and hits Zim in the head, knocking him over backwards, then Sits on his head)  
Gir: Hello master! *Licks Zim's face*  
Zim: UHG GIR!! Get off me, NOW! Now Gir, *Zim whispers into Gir's "Ears" Got it?  
Gir: Yes, I got my cloths on! (Gir is naked)  
Zim: *smacks his head* Just do what I said!!  
(Gir jumps onto Tori, knocking her over, and takes her master script)  
Tori: HEY give that BACK! I need that!!  
Zim: NOW QUICK GIVES IT TO ME!!  
(Gir eats the script)  
Tori & Zim: #$^*  
Tori: Great Zim, I guess the only way to get out of that chair is to take you're pants off.  
Zim: I'm fine *still on the ground*  
Tori: Sure you are. *sits back in her chair, but just sits there doing nothing...*  
Wario: (he's all better now!) COME ON YOU #^$@ say something!! OR I'M LEAVING AGAIN!!  
Tori: Gir ate the script, and I don't remember any of the questions. I guess I can ask the audience. *Sigh*  
(Tori presses the audience button on her chair and people fall from nowhere into all the seats)  
Guy: Where are we?  
Tori: Never mind that, Does anyone of you have a question for Zim?  
(No one puts they're hand up)  
Zim: *grumbles* Just get on with it...  
Tori: Oh yes! You in seat number 4645  
Mario: Its-a me-a Mario!  
Tori: That's, um, just great. Do you have a brain in there? So you can ask Zim a question.  
Mario: Woo-Hoo!  
Tori: Okay.... are you going to ask Zim a question or not?  
Mario: Here we go!  
Tori: Enough of this...isn't it time for the mystery guest?!  
(Jhonen Vasquez falls through the roof)  
Tori: Give it up for Jhonen Vasquez!! Jhonen, do u have any questions for Zim?  
JV: What-  
Tori: Well?  
Zim: W-  
Tori: Oh it appears our guest has to leave...  
(Jhonen Vasquez is seen being shoved into a cannon, and catapulted out a window)  
Zim: Who the hell was Jhonen Vasquez?!  
Tori: Who cares? Well it seems we're out of time!!  
(The audience Cheers and applauds)  
Tori: Heh..Heh.... very funny. Remember, Drinking to much gasoline will make u explode! Have a nice Trip home! See u later! Good Night Everyone!!  
Tori: CUT!!  
Camera Man: Roger!  
Tori: For the las-  
(An asteroid falls out of nowhere and smashes the camera) 


End file.
